Favoritos
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: Destino, que creó sin querer un camino que podría destruir a la humanidad, necesita a los Favoritos para arreglar el entuerto.


**Favoritos.**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Anotaciones al margen:

Los personajes de Detective Conan y Magic Kaito son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama, que parece dispuesto a alargar la serie hasta el infinito y más allá T.T

Este fic contiene mitología ampliamente modificada para servir a fines puramente estéticos.

A lo largo de todo el día, el museo municipal de Beika había sido un hervidero de actividad. Las fuerzas policiales prácticamente habían invadido el edificio desde primera hora, comprobando cada rincón, instalando nuevas medidas de seguridad para completar las ya operativas. El inspector Nakamori había empezado su rutina de comprobar la identidad de sus hombres poco después de mediodía y a esas alturas todos los hombres de la brigada portaban mejillas enrojecidas.

Entre la marea de hombres uniformados que corrían de un lado a otro en un caos perfectamente planificado, una figura se deslizaba con paso tranquilo y sereno. Su presencia totalmente inadvertida. Nadie reparaba en su voluminoso kimono de colores alegres, ni en su larga melena oscura adornada con campanillas y tréboles.

Como debía ser.

- Oh, no querido – exclamó con voz dulce y cantarina, como el sonido de un arrollo en la montaña. De los pesados pliegues de su mangas emergió una mano fina y delicada, sus dedos se cerraron con gracia en el aire y tiraron, un hilo blanco apareció al tensarse y el guardia que había estado a punto de activar sin querer una de las múltiples trampas que yacían por todo el edificio, dio un paso a la derecha y siguió de largo, pasando junto a la dama invisible sin dar indicio de que notara nada extraño -. Aún no es momento de activar eso – le dijo con un suave tono de regañina que el hombre no escuchó.

- ¿Y exactamente que hace esto? – la dama se dio la vuelta, una leve expresión de sorpresa en su hermoso rostro.

Acuclillada junto a la trampa oculta, una muchacha de largo cabello negro, algo salvaje y encrespado ladeaba al cabeza con curiosidad. Vestía totalmente de negro, botas de puntera metálica, mayas ceñidas y desgarradas, falda corta a cuadro rojos y negros, camiseta que caía hacia un lado revelando un hombre de piel blanca marcado por extraños tatuajes que desaparecían bajo la tela. Una cadena rodeaba su cintura, de ella pendían pequeños colgantes algunos de cristal, otros de hueso y muchos otros inidentificables. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención era la larga y estilizada guadaña en la que se apoyaba.

- Ya lo verás, el espectáculo no tiene gracia si sabes que va a pasar antes de que empiece – contestó con voz suave. La otra hizo un sonido indefinido con la garganta y se puso en pie con un solo y grácil movimiento. Dio a la guadaña un giro experto y esta fue a descansar sobre su hombro.

- Mi _Favorito_ no estaría de acuerdo – le contestó con una sonrisa algo salvaje, sus ojos cárdenos resplandecían como llamas contenidas.

- Posiblemente – concedió la dama del kimono echando a andar por el pasillo, la otra caminó a su lado observando con moderada curiosidad los alrededores. Rió alegremente el ver al inspector Nakamaori pellizcando mejillas a diestro y siniestro.

- Ah… me alegro de verlo en tan buena forma, aunque como no tenga más cuidado con su presión sanguínea tendré que ir a visitarlo antes de lo que está estipulado – añadió con un dejo de desaprobación.

- No hay mucho que se pueda hacer al respecto – dijo con tristeza, tirando de un par de hebras plateadas a espaldas del inspector, después frunció el ceño y miró a su acompañante –. Espero que no tengas negocios que atender aquí esta noche.

- Nah… descuida – dijo agitando la mano como para espantar su preocupación -, sé lo mucho que detestas que mi trabajo intervenga en estos robos. De hecho mi siguiente cita es… - con una floritura de la mano un largo pergamino enrollado apareció de la nada, los nombres escritos en sangre de la parte superior estaban tachados – a las seis de la mañana en el hospital de Beika, el señor Ida no se despertará cuando la enfermera vaya a darle su medicación antes del desayuno.

- ¿Enfermedad?

- Vejez, tiene 97 años y un corazón que ya ha palpitado demasiado. Será un tránsito tranquilo – con un chasquido el pergamino desapareció – Ah… ojalá todos fueran así… ¡Mira ahí está mi _Favorito_! – exclamó alegremente, como una colegiala hiperactiva a las puertas de un concierto, señalando hacia un grupo de policías, los agentes se inclinaban para poder hablar con el pequeño de gafas que ya tan común era durante los robos - ¿No es adorable? – arrulló.

- Es francamente encantador – admitió la dama del kimono acercándose al pequeño. Agitó la mano y varios hilos blancos aparecieron sobre la cabeza del niño, acarició y trenzó algunos, en cuanto apartó las manos desaparecieron -, pero no acaba de parecerme bien que centres todos tus planes en él. Sé que es muy capaz, pero ya no es un adolescente a punto de alcanzar la madurez y solo puedo reforzar su suerte hasta cierto punto.

- Lo sé, lo sé – suspiró apartándose el revuelto cabello de la frente -, ¿pero tienes idea de la cantidad de almas que se quedarían ancladas a la tierra si no fuera por él? No quiero ni pensar en el caos que eso podría ocasionar. Ya bastante tenemos con la metida de pata de la perra de Destino…

- Lo sé – suspiró abatida la dama japonesa. Ladeó lentamente la cabeza, como si escuchara un distante sonido. Sonrió con amabilidad -. Tan puntual como siempre – dijo en voz alta y se encaminó hacia la sala de mandos.

La joven de la guadaña la siguió mientras formaba globos con el chicle que mascaba. Asomó la cabeza al llegar a la esquina y sonrió con ferocidad.

- Tu chico sí que sabe como armarla – soltó una carcajada que más bien parecía un ladrido.

La dama del kimono no contestó, simplemente se acercó al joven inclinado sobre uno de los varios guardias de seguridad que yacían inconscientes en el suelo, maniatados y amordazados.

Mientras el chico desnudaba al guarda para usar su uniforme, la dama alargó una mano y tiró del aire haciendo aparecer un entramado de hebras blancas, torció, tiró, desenredó y unió. Al terminar sus manos volvieron a desaparecer en sus mangas, justo a tiempo para que el chico se pusiera en pie ya completamente uniformado.

- Me encantan los hombres de uniforme – ronroneó la chica de la guadaña mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

- Compórtate – le reprochó la dama.

- Una noche más me encomiendo a vosotras – murmuró el joven ladrón mirando por la ventana del pasillo a la luna llena -, no me falléis mis damas.

- Eso nunca, corazón – aseguró la dama con una sonrisa.

El chico adoptó una expresión seria y se encaminó a la sala de exposiciones, el espectáculo estaba a punto de comenzar.

- En fin… hasta aquí podemos interferir – suspiró la joven haciendo rodar su guadaña como un bastón de majoret.

- Sí, ahora todo depende de su libre albedrío – la dama japonesa se encaminó a las escaleras de incendio, donde aguardaría para asegurarse que la suerte de su _Favorito_ no se acabara en el momento de la huida. El pequeño Conan solía desestabilizar el equilibrio con tan solo su presencia, pero era algo inevitable teniendo en cuenta quien lo favorecía. Lo único que podía hacer era asegurarse de que ambos siguieran por el camino adecuado para poder llegar al punto en el que solo ellos dos podrían deshacer el entuerto de Destino y evitar así una de las mayores calamidades que jamás había recaído sobre la humanidad.

- ¡En fin! me voy a disfrutar del espectáculo en primera fila – anunció la chica de la guadaña caminando decidida hacia la sala de exposiciones - _Good night Lady Luck!_ – se despidió alzando una mano, sin molestarse en mirar atrás.

- Oyasumi nasai, Shinigami-sama.

Y la diosa de la Fortuna se desvaneció entre las sombras.

Vale, a ver… en primer lugar no creo que vaya a continuar esto, pero si a alguien le enciende la bombilla ¡Adelante a toda máquina!

Esto se me ocurrió tras leer la trilogía de _Mirror and Image_ que empieza con **The Case of the Hidden Epidemic** (Sí, está en inglés, pero si no tenéis problemas con el idioma LEEDLO ¡Es magnífico! Y las tres partes están terminadas así que no os quedareis a medias). En esta historia Kaito se encomienda a Tsukiyomi (Diosa de la luna en la mitología japonesa) y a Lady Luck (Diosa fortuna o de la buena suerte) antes de sus robos o de enfrentarse a algo importante en su vida.

Por alguna razón pensé que Lady Luck tenía que favorecerlo mucho con la suerte que tiene, y después pensé que con todos los asesinatos con los que se topaba Conan, él tenía que tener a un Shinigami (dios de la muerte japonés) pegado a la espalda. Agitar antes de servir y este es el resultado XP

No me preguntéis por que la que lleva quimono es Lady Luck en vez de Shinigami-sama, simplemente las imaginé así.

Espero que guste.

Ja ne!


End file.
